Red Dawn
by DaughterOfTheRedCloud
Summary: Ava is a normal girl who was dared to kiss a statue in her hometowns, supposedly, haunted cemetery. After kissing the stone she unknowingly broke one of the ten seals that kept the Akatsuki, an evil criminal organization from the anime 'Naruto', at bay. She agrees to help them but can she survive what the future has planned for her?
1. Chapter 1

Red Dawn

(A/N): I own nothing but my Oc's!

Chapter 1: Prologue

I've never thought much about my future, more about what's happening in the present. Rather being oblivious to what could happen. If anyone asked my I would say a doctor because that's what most of my family are and that's what my family would pressure me to be. Sometimes I would stop and wonder about what else I could be but if I ever brought the subject up it would be shot down by my insecurity. My fear of disappointing my parents.

A doctor was all I thought I was going to be in the future so why and even think about a future that has been chosen for me. But of course the future is never set in stone; it's always able to be changed by ripples. That's what happened to mine when 10 people fell into my life.

I thought I was going crazy because these people were anime characters, criminals at that. The groups name was the Akatsuki, I'm positive you have heard of them. The badass criminals in the anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Those idiots, rippled up my future terribly turning my life into hell.

I became their little ninja, their soldier. I knew it and they knew it but even so it didn't matter to me. As long as I could have revenge on the people who ruined my life. I know, I know I'm acting like Sasuke-freaking-Uchiha but I couldn't help it. What those people did…I couldn't forgive them. After that night I knew what Sasuke had felt when he came home to find his family dead. I felt his pain that night and that pain grew into anger….

…Let me stop right there since I'm getting ahead of myself. All you have to know is that they popped up in my life and I agreed to help them. Stupid? Maybe, that's for you to decide. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time but I have to agree with Itachi nii-san; I was foolish because I had no idea that by helping them I would be starting a revolution of sorts. But he and I both knew that I had no choice in the matter. I was bonded to them and they were bonded to me by accident.

Anyway here's my story on how I became a top criminal and a well-known killer…enjoy…


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Tuesday when it happened. I was just leaving school, walking out its double doors and waiting for my mom to come pick me up. Being picked up by her sucks but I'm 15 years old, too young for a car. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to drive since I would drive my older brother's mustang.

Technically Luke Mason wasn't my brother just a brother figure. Since my baby brother was only 4 he wasn't much fun to be around. So when Luke would come around to help mom with the yard or renovating I would talk to him a lot. The 16 year was annoyed by my talking I knew but I didn't care at all. In fact it was harmless fun because then he would try to annoy me and from then on our relationship grew and we became like brother and sister. But at 18 years old he joined the army with my friend, Selene's, brother, Brandon. I remember how I cried like a baby when he told me. He was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. And when he saw the tears running down my face when he found me on his door step, he just laughed and promised me that he would come back.

He's now 20 years old and my brother, James, is 13.

I broke out of my thought when a horn honked, making my jump and almost drop my books. My face heated up as I heard a group beside me snicker loudly. I rushed to the car, almost tripping, and jumped in, and then turned to give my mother a glare. She stared back at me with a smile before she turned her attention back to the road and pulled out onto the highway.

I pouted and leaned back into my mother's Ford truck seats "Did you have to honk the horn?"

She glanced at me and nodded "Well I wasn't going to wait for you all day and besides I got a surprise for you when we get home"

I raised an eyebrow at her, my blue eyes gave her a piercing stare "Oh honey, don't look at me that way! It's a good surprise, I promise"

"Yeah that's what you said last time" I grumbled, fiddling with my blonde hair

"It wasn't my fought you punched Cole in the face. Lord! It was funny though, I never knew you were so easily frightened" She laughed

"It's not funny mom!" I mock scolded her because in a way it was "Besides I had to get lectured by Cole for a whole hour on why I shouldn't punch his god-like face and I am not easily frightened…I just don't like scary surprises and things that pop out at me."

Then I noticed something "Hey mom where's James?"

"Oh, he's at his friend's house spending the night, since there moving and everything. Their supposed to be hanging out before Charlie and his family moves"

I frowned remembering how they had been friends for "That's not good, those two are like brothers"

Mom nodded "I know your brother was really depressed"

"James will get over it besides he's a strong kid and I'm sure the both of them will keep in contact"

She just shook her head and continued watching the road while I got comfortable and listened to my MP3 player.

It was 10 minutes later when we arrived at my two-story home. I looked outside my window and to my surprise I saw my two best friends sitting on my porch swing eating ice-cream cones both talking and laughing. They usually never come to my house unless they are bored and it's too hot to go outside to the abandoned park we found in the woods.

I stepped out of the truck with a grin on my face "Hey guys!"

Both of their heads turned to me and looked at each other before they got up and meet me on the porch steps.

"Ava how are you doing girl?" Selene said with a smirked but it was quickly wiped off when I hit her on the head.

Selene was a tomboy at heart since she was little, when I first met her in 4th grade. Long curly black hair, coal black eyes, a nice figure, and pale skin made her beautiful to the eyes of many. She had tough look to her though that made many stay away except me of course, since she made herself my protector after finding me being picked on. That's one of the many things that made me look up to her, her need to protect everything and her stubborn and sarcastic attitude. She was also a dancer, a very good one at that.

She grabbed her head and yelped "What the hell you abusive women! What on earth was that for?"

"For skipping school!" I told her, and then I started scolding her "You need to stop skipping class Selene, it's bad for your grades and there already low enough!"

She rolled her coal black eyes and started smoothing her long black hair "God, Ava you're going into mommy mode" She muttered and walked into the house after my mother.

"What was that?" I yelled.

"Nothing, just your beautiful imagination" She called back quickly before rushing into the house.

Cole clapped me on the back and laughed "Come on sweet cheeks, let's go inside. Your mom said she had a surprise for you"

Cole was another friend of mine, a good looking one to be exact. Short dark brown hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a fit body. But after a few months of him trying to have a conversation with my shy self I had finally gotten use to his looks and began to see him a brother. Selene, on the other hand, gave him the cold shoulder until he told his football friends to stop messing with me. After that he gained her respect and I befriended some of the football team.

I nodded and walked into the house with him "Do you know what it's about?"

He shook his head and gave me one of his gorgeous smiles "Nope but I wish I did, your mom seems ecstatic"

"Yeah, I wonder what's got her so bubbly" I said softly

He shrugged "Don't know lets go and find out shall we"

We then headed in the kitchen where we found Selene standing in the door way with her mouth hanging open. Worried, I rushed up to her and asked what's wrong, while Cole just kept his steady pace still walking towards us, probably thinking _'Women' _with a bored look on his tanned face.

Selene gaped then pointed in front of her "He-he's here! Brandon!" she then pushed me off and ran to give her only brother a hug.

I froze with one thought going through my mind. That if Brandon's here then that means! I turned to the refrigerator that was on my right and stiffened. Right there in front of me was Luke, leaning coolly against the counter that was beside refrigerator with a stupid smirk on his face.

He had changed! His skin was nicely tanned, well muscled, short dirty blonde hair, had gotten even more handsome, and looked like a real army man, dressed in a black T-shirt and cargo pants. I rolled my eyes at the thought of him being chased by a herd of fangirls.

"Like what you see" Luke teased. Heck even his voice got somewhat deeper!

I shook my head and ran to him, hugging the life out of him "Of course I do you Idjit! When did you get home?"

"Just this morning and really? Idjit? No more Supernatural for you young lady" He informed me with a grin. I gasped in mock horror "No! Anything but that, you can't take my Sam and Dean away from me I won't be able to survive without them."

He waved me off "You'll live and you have ton of salt in the top cabinet if any demons show up"

I agreed "Yep especially demons, those things don't know how to lie down and die"

"Well neither do Sam and Dean, so that's something both groups have in common"

Selene interrupted "Dude really we just found out that the two idiots finally come home and all you two want to do is talk about Supernatural?"

"Yep" We said in unison, grinning like idiots while everyone else just stared at us with weird looks.

Cole groaned and covered his dark brown eyes with his hand "Great they're starting to talk in unison. Hello weird twin thing"

Brandon raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He was always the silent one, his actions speaking louder than words. Brendon had changed a lot to. His black hair was styled like Luke's, his skin was a little tanned making his dark blue eyes seem even darker, he also grew taller, and had a lot more muscle mass. All in all both Brandon and Luke would look yummy to the eyes of girls.

Selene, on the other hand, gasped "No way are they twins! Ava is so much hotter than him"

"That's not true right Miss. Spencer?" Luke whined, looking over at mom who was setting the table with all kinds of Brandon's and Luke's favorite foods.

"Of course it's not honey and how many times must I tell you to call me Dianna, Miss. Spencer makes me feel old" She said then pulled her long curly blond hair up in a hair bow and looked at us with her pretty green eyes. After saying that she turned to back to the large table and sat down in her usual seat, which was at the end of the table. "Ok everyone dig in!"

And with that we all raced to the table, even trying to trip each other which lead to all falling in a heap on the floor with mom doing her best to ignore us as she took a bite of string beans.

After dinner we all hung out it my room, Selene, Brandon, and I taking the bed while Luke and Cole took the floor. We were currently watching Pirates of the Caribbean that took us an hour to pick out because we were all fighting over what movie we should watch. The only reason we're even watching the movie right now is because Brandon was tired of our fighting and just put in a random movie that was lying around on the floor. By that time Cole and Luke were wrestling to get to the DVD player and Selene and I were just yelling threats at each other, waving our favorite movies in the air.

It wasn't until later, probably around 9, when Cole told us about a party that Jackson Jones or as I call him Jonny-boy, was having at his place. We all knew that Selene's and Brandon's parents would never allow them to go but since their working late…, Cole's would because they knew who Jackson was, mine would only if the boys come and keep a good eye on me, and Luke's…well they died so technically he wouldn't have to ask as well as Brandon but they still answer to their mothers/mother figures, in this case my mom is Luke's mother figure so she would let him go.

Selene thought it was a 'grand' idea, so she shooed all the boys out and began looking through my closet for clothing that she liked, which was thrown on to the bed. I shook my head at her and went to the bed, sorting through the clothes. It took me only a minute to pick out a pair faded out blue jeans, a red V-neck t-shirt, and a thin black jacket. Selene seemed to disagree with my choice but when I reminded her of the mosquito's that's nears Jonny-boy's house she quickly shut up and tried finding something to cover up with so she wouldn't get bitten.

I laughed at her and got changed in the bathroom. After pulling on a pair of red and black checkered socks and put on a pair of converses, I pulled my blonde hair out of it pony tail and let it fall down, almost reaching half way down my back. Last I put on some mascara that brought out my greenish blue eyes as it always did.

Before I could do anything else Selene had walked into my bathroom dressed in a blue v neck shirt, black skinny jeans, black knee length high heeled leather boots, and a blue and black jacket wrapped around her waist. She looked very beautiful since calling her pretty is an insult to her.

"Come on Ava" She whined, pulling on my coat sleeve to downstairs where the boys were at "The guys are getting impatient"

"Eh? How can the boys change so fast?" I asked

Selene shrugged "I wish I knew maybe they didn't change at all and besides girls take longer because we like to look impressive" She let out a long sigh "Beauty is such a pain, right Ava?"

I hummed in agreement as our talk was cut short when we meet the boys at the front door. Whatever conversation they had, had also stopped as each of them gazed at us. Selene was right with her theory, the boys hadn't changed. Cole was still wearing his long sleeved grey shirt with baggy blue jeans and grey running shoes, Brandon in his white T-shirt with his khaki pants and combat boots, and Luke with his black shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots.

Selene huffed "What are block heads staring at? Shouldn't we be going?"

Brandon nodded and turned away from us in the direction of the door "Sorry we just wanted to make sure you both would wear something appropriate for the party"

"Yeah, we had to make sure you wouldn't wear something that shows a lot of skin" Cole said with a bored expression on his face, his arms behind his head.

"You mean skanky?" I asked

Luke nodded as we walked out the door and to his truck "That's not how we wanted to put it but yes, we wanted to make sure-"

Selene cut him off "So you're calling us wannbe skanks?"

"What no! Selene tha-"

"Fine if that's what you think" I said in a low tone, inwardly smirking at the guys guilty face expressions. I grabbed Selene's hand and got into the truck, slamming the door before the guys could say anything else. Once in, Selene and I laughed like crazy as the guys slowly got into the truck. They must've realize that we were playing because Luke began scolding us about making him feel guilty, Cole was just laughing at our small joke, while Brandon's lips quirked up in a smile as he turned the ingion on and pulled out the drive way.

TBC…

R&R =D


	3. Chapter 3

In took us about 20 minutes to get to Jonny-boy's house. Selene and I were excited, trying to ignore how Luke was telling us that we were not allowed to talk to boys, while Brandon and Cole were trying their best to ignore our never ending chatter.

Arriving at the house, we saw crowds of high school kids walking around, laughing, drinking, and playing jokes. Lights were flashing brightly as we passed, trying to find a parking space they would allow us easy access to leave when we were ready to leave.

Beside me Selene was bouncing in her seat much to the annoyance of Cole. "This party is going to be sick guys!" She said with a grin.

I had to agree with her about that, from where we were standing the party looked amazing as its bright lights flickers off and on quickly. Walking to the back, the lights were decorating the trees and Jackson's two story brick house. Tables were set up mainly in the back yard, chairs were placed everywhere, lots of beer cups. I giggled at the drunks that were running around while Selene laughed when she saw some dude get push in the large underground pool.

The lights, while very cool, annoyed my eyes a bit. I ignored the stinging sensation, gently rubbing them. My eyes were always sensitive, giving me really bad headaches when irritated.

Luke as if sensing my irritation pulled my arm toward the direction of the house. Brandon followed, still having a bored expression on his face. Though, it did have a hint of annoyance as girls began staring at him with hearts in their eyes. Luke didn't seem to mind the extra attention but still ignored them since they were way too young for him and knew all too well on how clingy they would get if he talked to them.

I on the other hand, tried melting into Luke's side. While they got the lovey-dovey-fangirl stares I was getting the nasty little Don't-touch-my-dream-man-glares. With these two around I can never win. Speaking of these two…where did Selene and Cole go?

Upon that though I looked up searching through the crowd as the boys and I weaved our way through. Another thing about me you should know is that I am kinda claustrophobic, meaning I hate large crowds. Large crowds are made up of loud, sweaty, people who push you to get where ever they needed to go. And I was now the pusher as I switched Luke's role with mine.

I did get a glimpse at Cole before we walked through the white door frames. The man was standing near the pool talking to a group of girls. And by the looks of it they must have been annoying because as soon as he saw me, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and dashed to us. I could hear his feet pounding trying to catch up to us. _'Jeez, he must've been desperate to get away from those broads'_, I thought.

"Fan-girls?" I questioned him, allowing Luke to once again take the lead.

He nodded and shuddered. "They just came from nowhere…"

Brandon gave him a look. "Why do you insist on talking about them as if their animals?"

"Because they are dude" Cole exclaimed, pressing himself against me trying to make the girls stop staring at him. "And we're their prey"

I rolled my eyes but silently admitted that the girls did have a predatory look on their faces…

A sly grin made its way across my face. "You know they sense fear right?"

"Ava don't you dare!" Cole hissed at me. "you're going to get me freaking paranoid!"

"Awww come on I was just playing" I grinned, teasing him and the poked his side. "Don't worry I'll protect you from the big bad Fan-girls."

He grabbed my shoulders and shook his head. "No way girl, we're gonna run and you better run like hell cause they will eat us both alive"

"I doubt they'll go that far" Luke joked as we entered the living room to find Selene sitting in a large circle with about 10 other teens.

I only knew about three people in the group, the rest being strangers to me or just regular faces. All talking in loud ones with their hands moving around, gesturing to whatever it was they were talking about. Some others that sat out of the circle were sitting on the couches, chairs, or just the empty space on the floor. As we walked over some girls turned to us from everywhere in the room and stared. Not at me of course but of the two lovable idiots behind me. Their eyes had a certain gleam in them as they took in Luke and Brandon's figures. I shook my head as some began pampering themselves in hopes that they'll get attention from my brother figures, but like always the two boys or men, now, ignored their petty attempts.

Selene waved us over from her spot on the floor and told the people on her left and right to scoot over. I gave her a grateful look as I sat down cross legged and began drumming my fingers on my thighs while my other hand was pressed against the brown carpeted floor, holding my balance.

"So, what's with the circle?" I asked, gesturing around me. "Are you playing a game?"

Selene smacked loudly on something, probably her favorite Juicy Fruit flavored gum. "Yeah, Sydney over there wanted to play truth or dare." She told me, pointing over to Sydney Sellers, who waved at us from across the circle. I waved back politely.

"Really, Truth or Dare? How on earth did she get all the guys to play?"

"She told them that if they were men they would do it"

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, no wonder. Just question a man's pride and they'll do anything to prove they can do…well anything really."

"They're so gullible" She said, popping a bubble of gum.

I smirked. "It's kind of cute"

She sighed. "But sad"

"We're right here you know" Cole grumbled, with his arms crossed and laid on his knees. He had a small pout on his face.

"We know" Selene said, giving him a blank look. "We just don't care"

Cole placed a hand over his heart as though he had gotten struck there. "Oh how you wound me Selene"

"Don't make me get duct tape" Selene warned playfully, staring at him with the corner of her lips curving into a small grin.

"Oh I'm so scared" He whispered in mock horror; hold his arms out in a defensive position in front of his face.

"Oh yes," I wiggled my fingers at him. "Be very afraid of the most terrifying thing that the planet has ever seen. Duct tape!" I said in a low tone, frightening tone.

Brandon snorted, shaking his head softly. "You're all crazy"

I gave him a look. "Puh-lease, if we weren't crazy we'd be boring, Brandon."

Selene stuck her tongue out. "Ewww, I'd rather be crazy. At least that'll be a lot more fun"

Cole stared at her for a minute. "Selene you'll never be crazy and that's the honest truth. You either Ava"

"Yeah" Selene cheered sarcastically, throwing her hands up.

"And case closed" Luke drawled out.

Selene opened her mouth to resort, but closed it when a loud, short clap sounded. We all looked up to see Sydney sitting up straight with her legs folded underneath her. "Alright everyone, it's time to begin!" She cheered with enthusiasm. Everyone but me and a few others faked their cheers.

The game started off with a few easy dares and a couple of jokey truths just for laughs. Then it began to get harder as it went on and others chose to join in. The grey couches held people on every available space it had with many of us spread out. Even had to have some people sit in others laps, for more space.

We all laughed hard when someone got dared into doing something embarrassing. As teens we had very guttery minds and could think of something embarrassing to do to another person easily and right now I was getting a crack out of a boy running around, spraying everyone outside with a water gun while in his boxers. I recognized him as the class clown and I had two blocks of classes with him. Jeremy Cress is the funniest boy anyone would have met.

My snickering had died down as the laughter around me went into full blown as a small group began chasing after him, playfully threatening him. Though the two girls that were chasing him wore a scowl on their, now, wet faces. Poor guy…

I jumped, snapping out of my thoughts, at a few light taps on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Desmond Williams, a local boy who went to my school. He was a quiet kid in my grade, some even thinking he was mute with how he doesn't really talk a lot. Though I have heard a few say he talked to them, but I never really had the guts to say hi to Desmond. I wasn't the most social person towards anyone who was a stranger to me.

He gave me a small, shy smile. I returned it with a smile of my own and raised a brow, wondering what he wanted. "Hi Desmond," He blinked in surprise, probably not thinking I knew his name. "Do you need something?"

He nodded then pointed downward with his tanned pointer finger.

I glanced down to the small spot between me and Cole. It was big enough, if we slid over, to have a person seated there. Feeling an imaginary light bulb in my head go off, I slid over and then pushed Cole.

"What?" He asked in a whiny voice, pushing me back.

I pointed up to Connor. "He wants to sit down so slid over will ya?"

Cole's lips twisted to the side as he looked up at Desmond with narrowed eyes. I rolled my eyes then motioned for him to move over, which he thankfully complied to. Desmond gave me a thankful smile and sat down beside me.

Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I saw Desmond hunched over twiddling his thumbs in a stiff posture. To be frank, Desmond was cute. Though, many stayed away from him as he was known for not carrying on long conversations. He had long black hair that curled at the tips just above his eyes and around the rest of the edges of his hair, dark brown, almost black, eyes, and tanned skin. He was a few inches taller than me and had a lean body, but I couldn't tell much as he always wore baggy clothing.

My gaze was broken when Selene poked my cheek and then grabbed my chin, forcibly turning my face towards her. "Hey baby girl, talk to me I'm bored"

I pulled her hand off my face. "Baby girl?"

She nodded her head. "Yep, if you don't like it deal with it"

I shrugged. "I guess I have no choice then"

"Yep" She agreed and chose to lie down on my lap. "You're a nice pillow"

"That's good to know" I said sarcastically, stretching my legs out.

Desmond laughed in a faints whisper, watching us interact with amusement. I flashed him a grin and giggled as Selene began talking about the most random stuff she could think of. On my right Luke and Brandon raised a brow at the new comer but did not question it as they remembered the young boy. Desmond walked home from school every day and sometimes Luke and Brandon used to give him rides if they could while they were fixing and painting his grandmother's porch.

"Hey Ava" Cole called from my left.

I looked over and passed Desmond. "What's up, Cole?"

"Oh you know just chilling and killing time while we wait for our turn" He said in a casual tone, but I could hear a hint of sarcasm hidden within the words. "And bored" He added a minute later.

"When are you not ever bored?"

"When I'm playing football or playing video games" He answered, staring at me with his head cradled in his palm and his elbow propped up on his leg.

"You need to get out more" Selene told him as she stared up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

He faked a glare. "And you need to get a real pillow"

"Hey, Ava is a fine pillow so screw every other pillow in the world buddy"

I giggled. "Thanks Selene"

She waved me off. "No prob"

"Ava Spenser"

My name was called out loudly over the crowds loud voices. I looked up, across from and saw Sydney staring at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes that had been there since the beginning of the game. I straightened up and looked at her, then grinned and spoke. "That's me"

She nodded and clapped her hands, gaining the attention of the crowd. "Ok Ava your turn!" She spoke with enthusiasm as always. "Truth or Dare?" She asked, leaning forwards with a curious spark in her eyes. She was always the type to be curious about others would do.

"Dare" I spoke confidently, gripping Selene's shoulder tightly. She sent me a glance but I ignored it as I did the other stares I received from the players who already went. Probably all thinking I was crazy as the person who was going to tell me my dare would be Chantal Gomez.

Chantal grinned at my choice and flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "Finally another dare. I thought you were going to chicken out"

"Nope, nada no chicken over here" I joked lightly.

"Good" She murmured and tapped a finger on her chin. "Now what should I make you do?"

"As long as it's not getting naked or making out with someone, I'm fine with it"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Awww your no fun"

"Please, she's a hell of a lot a fun" Selene told her while she patted my cheek.

I smacked her hand lightly, making her drop it limply back to her side on the floor. "Stop that"

"Yes momma"

I patted her head. "Good girl"

Cole reached behind Desmond and poked my shoulder. "Hey _momma_"

I gave him an annoyed look. "Why do you both insist on calling me that?"

He grinned. "Cause you're like a momma always worrying about everybody and everything"

"Could it just be that I worry like a normal person"

"Nope, your only momma. And besides you're not normal, you're special"

"Well thank you Cole" Can't you hear my sarcasm?

"You're welcome sweet cheeks" He cooed and pinched my cheek.

"I got it" Chantal said. "Ava you have to go to the back of the Cemetery and kiss the large statue"

The room went silent at her request. I even froze, feeling a small shiver run down my spine. The Cemetery was known for the strange things that happened there, making it be dubbed as haunted by everyone who ever went in there during night. Plus it was the resting ground of the dead and had a creepy night guard watching the area like a hawk. Many people say he's a ghost as he is seen only at nighttime and no one knows where he lives.

Selene shifted on my lap uneasily, before she sat up straight. "That's not funny Chantal"

"I wasn't joking and it's the dare I chose"

"But we're not supposed to go there and besides that place is scary" A girl named Martha said, sending me a pitying look.

Another spoke up, Kel Thompson I believe his name was. "Chantal come on, even I wouldn't go in there and neither would you"

She bit her lip. "How would you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Remember we dated for like four months and every time I tried to take you to a haunted house you would scream at everything that popped out at you"

She huffed. "That was a long time ago"

"You got scared of my friends life sized chucky the killer doll"

"I wasn't expecting it!"

"We all didn't expect that loud scream," He scratched his ear. "Made me half deaf"

She glared. "What was that?"

"Nothing" He held his hands up.

"I thought so" She sniffed and crossed her arms. After giving Kel another evil eye, she turned to me. "So Ave, are you going to take the dare or do I have to give you something worse?" She asked, leaning forwards with a small glint in her eye.

"I'll do it" …I am going to die…

"Well that's, that!" She said, looking away from me with a frown on her face. "All you have to do is get in there and get out"

Kel rolled his eyes. "Easier said than done"

"What about the night guard?" Another teen asked. "How is she going to get passed him?"

I gave a faint smile. "I'm sure I can sneak passed him. Like Chantal said, get in and get out, right?"

"I don't know about this" Luke said uncertainly. He shared a glance with Brendon, before he turned his gaze back to me. "It kinda sounds dangerous" Brendon snorted at that then whispered something to Luke, making him crack a small smile.

"Don't worry Luke; I'll be back before you know it"

"Ava…"

I stood up; brushing off the uncertain looks I got from my friends and others. "I'll be fine" I said as I turned around and began walking out the room. I lifted my hand and gave a small wave. Selene could be heard behind me, speaking in hushed tones with Cole. I could distantly here something about coming with me, but with a quick glance at Cole, who meet my gaze, turned back to Selene and shook his head.

I easily made my way through the crowded hallway, sliding and dodging passed people. With all this hot air and close bodies, I yearned for the outsides cool night air. I sucked in a breath of hot air when someone accidently knocked into me, but I gave them no chance to apologize as I reached the door and stepped out into the air, that chilled my body. Goose bumps appeared rather quickly on my skin, making me shiver uncontrollably.

Truth be told, I never like the cold. Though I did love the snow, strange right? Well, of course I am a strange, _special _person as Selene and Cole says. The cold has never been appealing to me as I get cold easily even during the summer. But I usually adventured out whenever it snows to just walk through the endless blanket that covered the ground. To me, whenever it snowed it was like my Wonderland. I loved its pure white color, the way it glistened in the sun, at the crunchy sounds it made when I walk through it, the way it seemed angelic.

But where I lived it hardly ever snowed and if it did then it would melt in two or three days, much to my disappointment. So when it did snow, I would walk outside and start snapping photos of its beauty or would just walking around in it before I got to cold and was forced to go in. On days like that, I felt calm and relaxed.

But as I said before, it hardly snowed where I lived. The small town would only get a few inches and hopefully a snow day, before two days later everything would melt away. I shook my head and trudged down the road, getting farther and farther away from the party.

Jonny-boy's house was like a mile or two away from the haunted graveyard. So I didn't need a car to get there and back. Though I wasn't very athletic, I could walk a good distance but I am easily tired. But, remembering the dare I shivered a little but not from the cold.

By now the party was far away with its music echoing softly in the distance, its lights glowing faintly. The dense trees around me were tall with long branches that stretched to the sky, almost looking like skeleton arms. A bird screeched in the distance causing me to jump in fright. If I wasn't scared before, now I was.

Honestly, I wished I never really went to the party. But, with a friend like Selene she'll guilt trip you until you do what she wants. None of them there were my friends except the ones I came with. Cole could be called my friend, though we really never talk at school or anything. We act like best friends and everything and the only reason he was even at my house was because his mom told him to paint my house's porch as punishment for skipping class. Cole wasn't a cocky jerk, which I was glad for. He was friendly towards everyone and always wore a smile on his face. He mostly started hanging out with me because he said I looked like I needed someone's shoulder to lean on. But, he had to work hard to become my friend because of my shyness and because of Selene. It took him a month or two until I relaxed around him.

Another screech pierced the air, this time sounding closer. Looking up in front of me, I saw a large black crow staring down at me with its wings spread out. I shuddered as it hunched over downward and cocked its head to the side, giving me a glare with its eyes. It seemed as though it was asking why I was even here.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I walked past the crow's perch on a tree limb above me and rushed over to the Cemetery's side gate, which was hidden by small trees and brush. The gate was made of black steal that were showing signs of old age and curved in elegant designs just like the big front gate. I pushed open the small gate easily and quietly. This gate was known by many, but two kids a few years ago told everyone about it and their experiences at them grave yard.

Stepping inside the grave yard, I pushed the gate closed and then began walking towards the back. I couldn't leave it open as it would easily be seen by the guard. I kept near the thicket and use the trees that grew along the tall steel fencing as cover in case I had to hide from Mr. Carson. I winced every time my feet made a loud crunch sound on the ground. Leaves that blanketed the ground were not helping me in my stealth-ninja-mode. Some ninja I am…

Passing by many different shaped tombstones, I found myself halfway to the back of the Cemetery. I was easily getting creped out by a few of the tomb stones that had figures on them. Each figure seemed to watch me with their unseeing eyes. It didn't help with the way the moon light seemed to shine down on their worn appearance.

Quickening my pace, I looked ahead to see a pair of large gates that lead of to the back of the Cemetery. But the problem was I had to cross a small opening and walk through the tomb stones to reach the gates. I was slightly hesitant as I didn't know where the night guard was and he could see me. A bead of cool sweat slid down my brown making me shiver.

If I run then I would make it over to the other side in a flash, but I would be making a lot of noise. The thought of army crawling came into my head, but I though against it. Pushing the scrawny tree branches out of my way I walked from my hiding place and stepped out into the moon's pale light.

Call me unlucky, because right time I did that a light flashed through the trees to my left…


	4. Chapter 4

Panicked, I stumbled back into my hiding spot and pulled my hood over my head. Moving back against the cold steel fencing, my breathing quickened and my heart raced in fear. Skeleton limbs brushed against my body as I sat down behind a bush.

I could hear the old man grumbling about something as he walked, flashing everything. Getting on all fours, I peeked out from the side of the bush and saw him. Mr. Carson was an old man in his early 50s if I'm not mistaken. He was short and a little over weight, though his large overcoat covered most of his body. His skin looked pasty white when the moons light touched him, his small beady black eyes were over shadowed by his hood, and he was hunched over and limping on his left foot. I shrunk back behind the bush as his entire appearance looked frightening to me tonight.

I moved silently back against the fencing once again, but the sound of a twig snapping made me and Mr. Carson's footsteps freeze. _'Shit!'_ I thought in panic as the light flashed over to where I was.

"Is anyone there?" He yelled, one of his hands cupping around his mouth.

I curled up closer to the fencing as his voice echoed loudly through the silent night. The bush beside me stabbed in my side causing me to wince. Other than that, I stay as still and as silent as the dead that rested around me. The light of his flashlight moved to a different direction and focused on the branches of a tree. Mr. Carson cursed and muttered under his breath before he moved on. I sighed softly and relaxed when his footsteps faded away.

Looking from behind my bush and seeing no night guard, I stood up. I growled in annoyance as the small tree limbs once again scratch at my face and walked back out into the moons light. I stood at the edge of my hiding spot tensed and looked around the area for anyone. Being dubbed as safe I rushed out of the trees safety and ran through the clear opening. Tomb stones passed by me in a blur as I ran and hopped over everything in my way. I cursed under my breath at all the noise I was making, but the faster I ran, the faster I would reach the other side.

My heart pounded wildly in fear at the thought of the night guard hearing and coming back to see me. I didn't stop running until I reached the large gates that were way taller than me. These gates had much thicker steel and had the steel curved in more elegant designs, way better looking than the side gate or front gate. But it lost its beauty by the thorn vines that weaved their way across its cool steel bars and curves. A design in the form of a roaring lion had a line that split evenly through it where it opened. The lion's eye made a small shiver run down my spine and traveled through my body. Its eyes seemed to be glaring at me as if it were alive and angry that I was here in front of it.

I shook my head. _'It's just a design'_ I thought and reached out, touching the roaring lion. A spark of coldness rushed through my finger tips and traveled through my palm. I paused at the tingling sensation, before pressing my palm firmly against it and pushed. The gate rattled but refused to open. A sound of jingling made me look down to see chains slithered around the gates thick, black bars and were locked firmly by an old rusted lock.

"Great" I muttered, stepping away from the gate and crossed my arms. There had to be another way in if the gates were locked. I glanced at the black fencing, silently thanking the moon for giving me light to see. A small glint made me turn my head to my left and see something behind a scrawny looking tree. Carefully walking over, I moved cautiously towards the tree and placed me hand on it. I glanced behind it and couldn't contain the giddiness that grew within me. I always wondered how the teens that came here got in and out everywhere. It's because there was about three bars missing from the fencing and looked like they were forcibly removed as a small piece of the bars remained in place.

I crouched and crawled through the opening, cheering silently inside. After that, I stood and looked at my surroundings. The trees in this part of the Cemetery were of all shapes and sizes, scatter throughout the area with their long thin branches stretching towards the sky's pale moon. Bats flew around, screeching loudly, while some lingered on the thin branches. Blood rushed through me as I jogged down the path that was almost covered by a thick blanket of dead leaves. They crunched under me, making small popping noises as I removed my foot.

I ran a hand through my hair in agitation as I continued down the path with still no tomb stones in sight. Maybe there weren't any here and I came for no reason. I mean, there was a reason why a 'No Trespassing' sign was on the fencing…oops I forgot to mention that didn't I? I zipped the zipper to my coat all the way up as a sudden wind blew past, sending chills flowing through my body. I crossed my arms across my chest and kept walking down the path that never seemed to end.

I was in a cold and supposedly haunted place, two things I hated. "No more Truth or Dare" I said to myself and squinted my eyes in front of me. My loose bangs tickled my cheek, but I ignored them as the mission at hand was more important than them. I pulled my hood tighter, so that if another night guard was anywhere around here they wouldn't be able to see my face very well. You could never be too careful…

Surprisingly a few minutes later I found myself standing in front of an opening that had no gates, instead it was just a gaping opening between two fencings that looked like something had broken off as the ends of the fences were broken apart with its large metallic pieces lying around, glinting in the moonlight. I gulp as I walk over the broken pieces and walked into the opening.

The trees were much denser here, standing large and tall. I looked to the sky above and shivered in fear as the trees branches almost blocked out the sky with their grabby limbs. Their trunks were hunched over in different ways stretching the branches to the ground with gray moss hanging from them. I picked up my pace wanting to hurry up and leave here.

A bird cawed in the distance, causing me to yelp in fright and take off in a run. Panic flooded my mind, making my body go into flight mode. I ran down path, ignoring all the noise I was making just staring straight ahead.

Bats screeched at the noise I was making, there two fangs glinting brightly in the moonlight. They flapped around, flying overhead letting out small squeals around me. The trees around me had bats in them, all staring at me with the wide eyes. They're black eyes squinted as they hung upside down and stretched out they're wings in a threatening manner.

My heart pounded against my ribcage as I ran fast. I fought to ignore the burning in my legs, the chill of the late night air, and the screech and caws of the creatures of the night. How could one simple game lead to me in a grave yard with the dead? Why did I ever accept to come here? But I knew the questions to both. I was in over my head thinking that this would be an easy task, though thinking of it now, I see how much trouble I could actually get in. I could get arrested!

A ragged breath escaped my lips as I collapsed to the ground. The chill air burned my throat, but my lungs still demanded air. My legs tingled as they pressed against the cool ground, sinking into the soft soil, it felt really good. I curved and dug my fingers into the ground, enjoying the coolness, until a caw broke the silence.

Looking up, I saw the crow, staring down at me with his large piercing stare. We stared for some time and occasionally he would cock his head to a different angle to, what it seemed like, to expect me. The bird cawed once more and lifted up his body, spreading his wings. He casted a small shadow, which danced on the ground as clouds messed with the moons pale beam. His pit less eyes glimmered as the pale light reflected off them beautifully.

Suddenly his wings flapped harshly, and brought himself up into the air. His tail flicked from side to side as he glided around above, circling me. He cawed once again and flapped his wings a few times before he flew off with bats making a path for him. I stared after him, listening as the beating of his wings disappeared leaving once again in silence.

I sucked in a deep breath and stood up, with my body still facing the way the crow left. The creature was long gone by now, leaving me alone here in the chilly air. My heart beating rocketed, suddenly, as a sudden wind blew past, stronger than any other breeze I felt in the Cemetery. This one sent my body into an uncontrollable shivering mess, making me let loose a string of curse words. It wasn't just the cold air that made me shiver, but a sense of something else. Something I couldn't understand…it sent the small hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up and made me tremble.

My body stiffened in fear, but I shook it off as a stupid feeling. _A feeling like this was normal_, I thought to myself. I was in a freaking Cemetery for crying out loud, a place where the dead rest! Someone like me wasn't supposed to be here, right now…not yet anyway. I laughed at myself softly at how easily I got scared of a silly wind. Though even as I laughed, I could hear the uneasiness in it.

As my laughter dwindled, a wave of awkwardness went over me. Shaking off the sudden feeling, I closed my eyes and took a breath, long and deep. Then I exhaled and spun around, sending my hood falling down. I choked on my on spit when I saw it or rather them.

Stones…no tombs that jutted out of the ground, looking worn from old age with cracks covering it and low brown grass surrounding it. There were at least 9 from what I could tell, all looking the same, all cracked and old. They were each portioned out evenly, three on my left, three on my right, and three a ways in front of me. Right behind the tomb stones was a large tree, larger than any other I had seen. The tree was standing straight up with no slant or messed up, though, its limbs were all over the place, reaching right above the tomb stones before it stopped. The roots of the tree were visible, each one large and thick. It looked a lot healthier than the rest with a few leaves and some flowers here and there.

I argued internally if I should actually go near it. Just looking at the tree and the small graves made a small chill spread through me. I mean why would I go near something that just appeared? Out of thin air, no less. Scary, creepy things just pop up would you touch them? No, but I will. Don't ask why, but a sudden thrill went through me when I thought about touching the stones or even going near them. I mean I _had_ to touch or 'kiss' the stone as Chantal said.

I inched near the stones slowly, taking small tentative steps. It not like I was just going to run up to a stone and give one a big sloppy kiss or anything, that's too random. Honestly, I felt like turning around and running away, back to my house. But, I have to go through with this or I wouldn't live it down…literally.

Anyway, I reached the middle stone that was positioned in front of and bent down. I gently ran my hand over the small grave, brushing away the dust and dirt that had settled there over the centuries. Actually when I looked closer, I saw that there was nothing on its surface. Just a blank surface with cracks going through it. I felt a wave of sympathy rush through me for whoevers grave this is. What if they had living family members or decedents that live here in my small town?

I shook my head, the grave yard owners should really do some research on this place.

Gradually I leaned down; both hands pressed down in the dirt on both sides of the stone, and kissed the old stone. The coldness of the stone felt like it zapped me, leaving a tingling feeling on my lips as I pulled away. I raised a hand to my mouth and ran my pointer finger across my lips, wanting the tingling feeling gone.

But, it didn't leave, it just got stronger. Spreading to my mouth, face…throat and continuing down. I shuddered and only thought it as a sudden chill. I wrapped my arms around me as the chill worsened, spreading its tingling sensation throughout my body. I gasped, hunching over, taking in deep gulps of air.

I wanted to move but my body refused, only shivering uncontrollably. Fear coursed through my veins at what was happening to me. My beating heart banged against my chest and its sound ringing through my ears.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…

I grasped my head as the beating became almost unbearable to here. A scream spewed from my mouth in frustration at my body and at the wildly loud beating of my heart. My chest vibrated with each thump, sending warms blood through me that went suddenly cold when a howling wind blew passed. It ripped the leaves from where they lay and sent them high off the ground. They were tossed and turned as the blew them around me and past me, hitting me, slapping against me with no mercy. The water collected from the leaves that had once lain on the ground now began to splash against me, not helping my situation.

Tears pricked the side of my eyes or it could have been the dew from the leaves that slowly began to fall from my face and onto the stone below me. They splashed against the stone then sunk into the cracks, leaving behind a few specks of water, showing that they were once there. Despite the loud erratic beating of my own heart, I forced one of my hands away from my head and onto the ground with a loud smack. It throbbed after hitting the ground, making me curse loudly. I jerked at the pain that stung and turned my palm facing upwards. I choked on my loud gasp as I saw the blood oozing out of the fresh new wound, covered in dirt.

A small piece of shining metal was the cause of the sudden wound. It pierced deep into my skin as I could feel in whenever I moved or twitched a muscle. I bit my lip, hoping it would help with the pain a little, and stared at the small piece of metal for a few moments.

It was small, colored black and the tip sticking out was sharp, glinting against the moons light. I recognized it instantly as a part of the gates as it had another piece of vine like metal wrapping tightly around it with some smaller spikes protruding out of it sides. Scratch marks were seeable on it as they were thin and long.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…

I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly removed my hand from my head, wrapping my pointer around the metal and placing my thumb on the opposite side. I clenched my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth, readying myself for the pain. Evening out my ragged breaths as much as I could, I tightened my grip on the small piece of metal and pulled.

Thump, thump, thump, thump…

A river of blood poured from my hand as I pulled the metal out and threw it to the ground. Warm tears fell from my eyes and a sob escaped my mouth at the pain my hand was throbbing with. I grasped my wrist with my uninjured hand and sent a prayer up into the high heavens, hoping God would help me and ease the pain away. But it only worsened as the wind blew over it.

_Mercy…_

I shudder at the warm blood, wishing it all back in my body and not soaking into the ground where the dead lay. Hearing a small chime I looked up and saw the small glinting metal, covered in still wet blood that pooled beneath it and into the cracks of the stone I had just kissed.

Thunder roared in the distance, signaling a storms approach. Pouring could be heard in the distance, but was almost blocked out by the now wind that howled even louder than before, crying out. Its sound whirred in my ear, mixing in with the thudding of my heart.

My body felt numb, all except for my hand. I twitched my body muscles, silently praying to regain movement. Thankfully, to my relief, I could! But, my sudden movements made tumble over on to my side with my bloody hand flailing, slinging blood everywhere. I felt bile rise in my throat as I lay on the freezing ground. I forced it down with a few gulps and took it a shaky breath but cough with I accidently breathed in some dirt from the ground. It left a sour taste in my mouth as I lifted my head up and spat out spit across from me.

I laid there for a few seconds, gritting my teeth, before I forced myself to all fours. My bloody hand was pressed firmly against the stone I kissed, while my other was gripping the ground, clawing into cold earth. The stone felt, strangely, warmer now. It felt…nice…

I lifted up my other hand, removing it from the earth, and placed it on the stone. Both hands were pressed down on the stone, fingers rubbing over the cracks that had my blood oozing down in them. My body huddled over the stone as it got even hotter, enjoying the heat that was now radiating off of it.

I pressed my forehead against the warm stone, feeling slightly dazed. The heat soothed me, lulling me deeper into my daze. I closed my eyes, even though the tears still escaped, and let out a shaky sigh. My throat felt dry, but I ignored it, choosing that the heat of the stone was more important.

Thump…thump…thump…

The heat was almost unbearable now, making me crawl from over it. I stared at it warily, though my body was yearning to return back the spot I had just moved from. My body jerked forward on its own, causing me to gasp in surprise. Shoulders muscles twitched every few seconds as they, along with the rest of my body began to warm up. The cold begin to retract its freezing hold of me as the stone heated up more.

I narrowed my eyes at it, watching as my blood began bubble on it. My eyes widen, as the blood began glowing and…moving…it was…MY BLOOD WAS MOVING!?

As though the red liquid had a mind of its own, the blood slithered across the stone, leaving a small red colored trail behind it. The blood rose from the cracks, joining the large river that flowed over the stone. It glinted mockingly at me, as it began to form into something. It crossed over cracks, not even falling through, and twisted and turned into formation.

I stood shakily up, gulping down the bile that returned, and watched the display. With my hurt hand cradled in my free one, I walked closer. I basked in the heat that radiated off the stone, but watched in horror at what my blood was doing. It only stopped after finishing its strange, disturbing, formation. I looked down at the strange symbol, tilting my head in confusion.

The symbol looked Chinese or Japanese, from what I could tell. I really didn't know much about the language as my school only taught us French or Spanish, not one of these two.

The symbol seemed important, lying on the rock innocently, created from my blood. My brow scrunched up in worry and my body twitched in apprehension. I took a step closer to the stone hesitantly, seeing the blood-my blood- glowing, still in its strange symbol. I crouched down and released my unharmed hands grip. I reached out towards the stone, the marking made of blood, slowly as a part of me was curious of it.

But before I could a shout startled me and made me twist around, still in a crouched position. My heart felt as though it would stop as Mr. Carson stood a few ways from me with his flashlight shining in on me. I froze, staring at him in surprise, fear, and worry. My mind began urging me to move, run or to do something but my body refuse, rather staying glued to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted angrily. He must have not noticed the blood covered stone…

"I…" I swallowed in panic and in fear. My throat burned from the lack of water and the overwhelming heat that radiated off the stone.

He began walking closer, his steps echoing loudly. I flinched back from the light of his flashlight as he roamed it off my body until it stopped near the stone and my hand. The light shook in his hand, leading me to guess what he saw.

"What the?" He stopped walking towards me and instead just stared, squinting his eyes at the stone.

I let out a ragged breath, trying to move backwards or away. The look in the man's eye held horror and disgust as he stared at the stone from a far. His hand trembled, making the flashlights beam unsteady.

"Please…" I whispered hoarsely. I wanted him to help me, to take me away from here. But, the thought of leaving here made a pang go through my chest. I gasped at the feeling, becoming more afraid at what was happening. Fear flooded through more powerful than ever as scrambled back towards the stone on what seemed like instinct.

Just being closer to the stone, made me feel safe and frightened, its heat flaring on my arms as though reaching out for me. Its warm grip stroked my whole left side, slowly reaching farther to cover the rest of me. I could hear the man saying something else, but at the moment I didn't care. I felt blissful, safe as I allowed the stones warmth to surround me.

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling stronger, but still weak. I fell to my knees and slowly began swaying from side to side. The non-existing beat consumed me, making my fear began to drain away. Cracking my eyes open, I stared at the horrified man. I gazed at him, his suddenly loud movement interrupting my swaying. My gaze turned into a glare. I felt anger bubble up inside of me for a reason I didn't know of.

The anger made my body tremble and my hands dug into the earth or at least one of them did. The unscarred one. My free, bloodied hand was placed on the stone and to my surprise it wasn't burning but instead tingling. My brows furrowed at the sudden sensation, block the anger.

My body froze in terror as I felt a warm sticky substance glide on my hand. Fear then took control and my body automatically tried to retract my hand but some invisible force kept it in place. My heart hammered even harder, faster than I ever thought possible. My eyes, once again, had a river of salty tears running down it.

_I'm going to die_, I thought miserably and let loose another sob. Though this one was louder than the others.

It frightened the man as I could see him jump through the cracks of my eyes. Through my blurry tears I could see him on the phone, backing away from me, yammering quickly to the person on the other side. Another pain in my chest made me withdraw my free hand from the ground and clinch in, balling it up against my chest. _Jesus_, I cried to my savior. _Make it stop!_

The pain flared in my chest, angrily spreading throughout my body with no remorse. A scream tore through me as it settled in my stomach and began scorching my insides. It felt as though something was _cutting_ me, **burning** something on my stomach!

_Mercy!_

This pain was agonizing, sending me onto my right side and curled into a ball. I wanted the pain to stop! But it didn't stop, not until it spread everywhere, reaching towards everything. _Oh God_, I cried. _JESUS, HELP ME!_

Thump…thump…

'_I am not this Jesus you speak of…though I do not have a problem with being called God…'_

…_What?_

The voice made me jump in surprise, sending another white hot flare through me. I gave a small cry and glanced up at the man. I couldn't help but boil in rage as he was TAKING PICTURES OF ME!

'_Who are you? And where am I'_ The voice suddenly demanded.

I gasped and strained my eyes to see everywhere around me. "Who's there?" I whimpered as the voice sounded so close, like it was right beside me.

'_My name, child, is none of your concern'_ It growled. _'Now answer me!'_

"A-A-Ava…" I squeaked, curling up tighter in fear. "A-a-a-and I'm in a-a Cemetery."

The voice was silent almost leading me to believe I just imagined it all until it spoke. _'Why do I feel…afraid?' _

I winced at the unsteady disgust it had voiced out with. "How s-s-should I k-know?"

"Yeah Mark, I'm telling the truth you have to get down here now" Mr. Carson yelled into the phone. "This is some freaky fucking shit!"

'_How vulgar, reminds me of that idiot Hidan'_ The voice commented and I silently agreed with it even though I had no clue as to who this Hidan person was. _'Great minds think alike, I suppose'_

_What?_

'_You just agreed with me, did you not?' _It spoke as if speaking to a child.

_No…I mean…those were my thoughts!_ I felt panic rising. _Why can you hear my thoughts?!_

'_Child you must be mistaken, you just talk out loud'_

_I did not, I just spoke in my head!_

'_A sure sign of insanity'_

…

'_Forgive me, but this is, somewhat, entertaining' _The Voice or he, as it sounded male, sighed._ 'But I can see now that you are telling the truth, little Ava'_

I paused then spoke aloud._ "Who are you?"_

'_I, child, am none other than Uchiha Madara'_ He stated proudly.

…_no your not_

'_Excuse me?' He asked enrage. 'How dare you tell me who I am and who I am not!'_

I whimper as his angry tone, but felt a growl rumble in my throat._ What the? _

I jerked as a wave of pain sudden went through me, spreading out through my body. "AH!" I cried at the sudden, unexpected pain.

The voice, Uchiha Madara, also cried in shock. He grunted, its sound echoing around me. _'What the hell was that?'_

_I don't know, but I wish it would stop!_

'_How is it that you can feel my pain?'_

_Why is it that you can hear my thoughts? _I shot back at him.

'_Don't get smart with me girl'_ He hissed. _'I could kill you if I wanted'_

_Try then_

'_If that is what you wish' _Suddenly my unhurt hand flew up to my throat, causing me to cry out in shock.

…I was shocked as the grip tightened for a second, before it become loose and fell back to the ground.

'_What the hell is this?'_ He question more to himself than me. _'Why does it feel as though I'm choking myself and why doesn't my hand have a glove on it?'_

_H-how…did you control my hand? And why would it have on gloves _I asked slowly, fearing his answer.

'…_your hand…oh dear Kami what the hell is going on?'_

_I wished I knew…_

A sudden flash from the man's camera phone brought me back to reality. "What?" I questioned out loud. I looked up to see the man still on his phone, but now he was speaking to someone, telling them frantically that there was an injured girl that needed help. He was talking about me…

"Shit" I mumbled, and tried to yank my injured hand from the stone, but it stayed stuck. I felt a sudden hot flash of anger rip through me, overcoming the pain that stung all over. I growled lowly, a low snarl building up in the back of my throat.

'_I grow tired of this'_ Uchiha snarled, a snarl that ripped from my throat. My body jerked, once again, to its own accord sending another hot searing pain through me.

_Damn it!_ I cried. _Please stop whatever it is that you're doing!_

'_Child, you are frightened of that man, yes?'_

I nodded my head stiffly. _How did you know?_

'_I can feel it'_ He answered. _'And as it seems that I am stuck, somehow, in your body he is a threat to me'_

Another yank sent another sharp sting through me. _'I do not do well with threats that I cannot kill'_

_Kill_…

I whimpered at the thought of the man's body lying on the ground with a pool of his blood beneath him.

'…_You are innocent to the ways of killing'_ He stated. _'You won't be like that for long if I am to stay in your body, I'll make sure of it'_

Sirens sounded in the distance, making my fear rise. _What if they see me like this?_

'_What of it if they do?'_

I wiggled a little in fear. _They'll think that I'm doing some kind of witchy spell and throw me into a nut house!_

'_Then I guess we should hide'_

_Where? And how?_

'_Leave that to me child'_

And I did, leave it to him I mean. _What are you going to do?_

My body arched, painfully, up and as searing feeling spread across me. It started in my stomach, looking now I could see blood coming from there, a feeling of power that was strange to me. I wiggled and squirmed at the sensation, but the gasped and froze as my stomach glowed blue.

'_Most peculiar…' _

The blood, my blood on my stomach, began to glow a dim blue that started to get brighter and move across my body. A pulse echoed from my stomach, sending the blue light pulsing with in and onto the ground, softening it. As each pulse went threw me, I could feel the invisible hold that griped my hand loosen, allowing me to pull my hand close to my chest. The pulse felt soothing to me, running across my skin and onto the ground. I didn't even notice how I was sinking into the dark depths of the ground. Only feeling the relaxing pulse that traveled through me.

I didn't notice my heart hammering violently against my rib cage or the way I sunk into the ground and fell, hitting the cold floor. I just stared up at the night sky, with a daze look. I could faintly hear Madara yelling about something…something concerning…my heart…beating to fast…no…to slow…die…dying

'_AVA!'_ His voice roared, but it still felt so far away. _'Don't you dare die child! Don't even think about it!'_

_I was dying?_

'_NO!'_

_Its peaceful…_

'_Don't you dare!'_

I felt my gaze waver a little, probably from the tears. The stars wavered along with my vision as though they were dancing, but sadly I noticed how the hole above was beginning to close. The soil was running across the large limbs that stuck of the ground above me, beginning to close the hole and leave me in darkness.

_Secure…_

'_It is a lie!'_

…_I don't want to die…_

'_THEN BREATH'_

_Breathe…I wasn't breathing?_

'…_Shit, my chakra…its killing you'_

…_I'm sleepy…Madara…_

'_Fight it'_ He ordered breathlessly. _'Fight until I can fix you'_

…thump…

'_NO!'_

I finally shut my eyes, giving into the sleep that plagued me.


End file.
